The present invention relates to audio processing and modulation systems and, more particularly, to an improved audio processing system intended for maximizing the efficiency of transferring audio frequency signals for providing high modulation power and for enhancing signal intelligibility and clarity while avoiding loss of audio dynamics.
In the radio frequency transmission and reception of modulated signals a major problem has always been to obtain a high level of dynamic amptitude while not only containing the full spectrum of speech harmonics but also keeping the audio band width of the transmitted radio signals as narrow as possible.
Many modes of radio operation and types of audio or other signal modulation have been used where these matters are of great concern. Principle forms of modulation presently in use are AM, SSB and FM. AM and FM utilize a constant carrier principle while SSB has a direct audio-into-power-out relationship, and is not a constant carrier mode of transmission when the carrier is suppressed, as is quite common.